


Flight Log:

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Pick Up Lines, Thriller?, background namgi, flight log, hopefully, i don't know what genre this is, inspired by several works movies n novels, jjp, lots of em - Freeform, markson, mmentions of tons of other idols, more tags to be added as we proceed, peeks of fluff, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one with guns and roses on a plane.





	1. flight log: departure-1

Jackson always ran into the handsome steward in the elevator like always. He cleared his throat effectively grabbing the boy's attention. Even if it was a mere look through his lashes his head still bent. " We meet again." He said. The boy nodded after a beat. Namjoon rolled his eyes at Jackson to which Jackson responded with sticking his tongue out. Namjoon plugged his earplugs on to avoid any second hand embarrassment he was sure he would suffer from otherwise.

" So," Jackson began. "Can I claim your baggage?" He leaned forward, fluttering his eyelashes and smiling suggestively. Namjoon winced in the back. The boy looked up slowly, as if processing what was just said. He blinked at Jackson before looking up at the dial. The elevator pinged. "Want me to stamp more than your passport?" He cocked his head to the side, eyes challenging. Namjoon choked a laugh. "If you're into that sort of thing?" Jackson bit back grinning. The boy rolled his eyes. "Still not interested Wang." He pushed past him, purposefully brushing shoulders. Jackson whined. " Oh come on Mark!!" Mark shook his head and continued walking dragging his suitcase. "Where you heading?" Jackson caught up.

Namjoon walked past them throwing them a wave. Mark smiled at him ,Jackson didn't bother. Mark's eyes widened when he namjoon, still turned to them, ran straight into a man exiting. "Hey man!! Careful." The man had smiled steadying namjoon. Namjoon bowed 90 degrees mumbling an apology. "That's alright captain. It's my fault as well." He assured. He turned to drag back namjoon's wheeled suitcase that had strayed away on collision.

Jackson frowned when he lost Mark's attention. " Hey?" He tried. Mark frowned. The man had seen namjoon walk towards him. He had still continued straight as if to butt head-on. "Tokyo." Mark replied. He had long since learnt denying Jackson meant Jackson leeching on till he got an answer. It was annoying but mark enjoyed it. Jackson didn't need to know that. "Well well well," Jackson chirped. Mark rolled his eyes. " Are you ready for take off?" He sounded so smug mark wanted to sock him in the face and kiss that grin off his face.

 

Bambam was at the entrance at the back of the Boeing. Yugyeom was positive the boy had taken up the welcoming duty only to tease him. He looked beyond handsome in his suit. His hair was dyed ivory and it shone in the light. The pant fit him well accentuating his ass everytime he bent in a bow. Yugyeom pouted.

When the train of passengers had slowed down he crept below the makeshift stairs. " You are such a tease." He hissed. Bambam shrugged. " I don't what you are talking about. I'm here just doing my job just like you should be." "Hey bam? Want to play TSA officer and pat me down?" He asked his eyebrows. "You look as classy as the first Pan Am flight." Banan scoffed. The younger frowned. "You still mad that I didn't clear the test?" The steward straightened up when passengers walked up. Once they walked into the plane, yugyeom spoke. "It was not on purpose bam. I really wanted to be up there with you but-" "quit it!" Bambam snapped. "I'm working." Bambam replied softly. "I know it was not on purpose. But I also know you didn't want to be up here. So stop. Just stop." Bambam turned to bow to the approaching man. "welcome sir." He beamed. The man smiled back.

Yugyeom watched the way his boyfriend's cheeks crinkled as he smiled, the way his eyes sunk in and the stretch of his plump lips. He watched as the man bowed shortly, the heels in shoes giving him a good 3 to four inches over bam. He moved past bam into the growing crowd inside. He sighed as bambam moved to the next passenger, plastering the fake smile yugyeom was growing familiar with.

 

Jinyoung was checking supplies in the cabin when mark walked in. " The gates have been closed." He announced. Jinyoung nodded without turning to him. " I found a visibly upset yugeyom checking on the fuel. He failed the test again?" Mark leaned against a shelf. Jinyoung nodded. " Yah!?" Mark nudged him. Jinyoung sighed. "Hyung could you please behave. We don't have time to gossip, not during departure." He pulled out a clipboard, checking things off a list. "That's new." Mark quirked an eyebrow. "Park jinyoung working diligently? Not wanting to gossip!?" He stroked his imaginary beard. "Ah ha!" He snapped his finger. "Someone is on the plane!" Jinyoung peeked above the clipboard coyly.

"Bitch! Details!!" Mark grabbed the board from his hands,grinning. Jinyoung huffed playfully. " Im Jaebum is here." He mumbled. "Wha-?" The older prodded. "Jaebum is here. We haven't seen each other since Paris. I need to refresh his memory. So stop disturbing me. And no yugyeom did not fail the test, he failed the interview." He tugged the board back from mark and walked back down the aisle to the other end. "Noona?" He held the clipboard out to Hyolyn. She smiled at him, the picture perfect professional smile of her's. "thank you jinyoung-ah." Jinyoung smiled back before taking the bag from her hands and shoving it in the overhead cabin. "Thank you." A woman seated grinned at him. He gave her his professional smile before moving further down the aisle.

Jaebumwas engrossed in untangling his earphones. Jinyoung cleared his throat in an attempt to grab his attention and also give himself time to stay his great before he met jaebum's sculpted features. He was alone in his row, which would explain how far his head shot up thinking it was someone wanting to go in. His eyes widened.

"Seat belts sir."Jinyoung smiled his non professional smile. Jaebum gaped at him for a second before breaking out into a grin himself. " Help me with it?" He asked shyly. Jinyoung rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He bent down, his hands brushing jaebum's crotch. He tugged the two halves and turned his head a bit to look at jaebum. His lips parted and eyes shinning. He smirked. They were a hair's breadth away from kissing. Jinyoung clipped the belt. Jaebum bent forward brushing his lips against jinyoung's. The younger haired before pulling away. "Behave." He reprimanded. "I'm working." He looked up to see the aisle almost empty with people having seated. He shut the overhead cabin down." Is that an oversized carry-on or are you just happy to see me?" He smirked. "Do you believe love at first frequent flyer mile?" Jaebum grinned. His fingers looping into jinyoung's belt loops.

"Excuse me?" A voice broke them from the intense stare they were in. "Yes?" Jinyoung swatted jaebum's hands. "Do you think I could use the washrooms?" The man asked. Jinyoung eyed his watch. "Could it wait till after takeoff?" He asked. The man bit his lip. "I suppose you could. Make it quick." Jinyoung shifted so the man could shuffle past him. They were ready for take off given how the vehicle has began to move down the runway. Jaebum tugged at his dress shirt. "Later." He pulled away from the boy.

"Good Morning! Ladies and Gentlemen.

  
Welcome onboard this Korean Air flight 493 bound for Tokyo. My name is Kim Hyolyn and I'm Your In-flight Service Director. Your captain and co pilot for today are Kim Namjoon and Jackson Wang. Your cabin crew are Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Kim Jennie and me are here to ensure you have an enjoyable flight this morning."

"In a few moments we'll be screening a safety Video about this aircraft. You'll also find a safety briefing card in the seat pocket in front of you.We require that you give us your careful attention.Ladies and gentlemen,We are waiting for take-off clearance from the Air Traffic Control tower. We expect to depart in 12 minutes. Thank you for yo-"

The bathroom door was thrown open interrupting the announcement. The crew was on their feet immediately. A masked man stepped out. In the series of gasps that ensued, the man moved forward and raised a gun. Two other men stood up from their seats, guns out. A woman screeched.

"We interrupt this broadcast for some news flash. This flight isn't going anywhere. We got some business." The man grinned.


	2. flight log: departure 2

Hyunwoo sighed. His eyes met Yoongi's, who mimicked his sigh. Youngbae and Jiyeong had been engaged in a screaming match for the past 30 minutes, featuring Soyou. "Oh for Pete's sake!" Seungcheol slammed his palm on the table, effectively silencing the senior officials. He bowed his heads, cowering a little, when all heads turned to him. Hyunwoo, nodded, communicating a thanks.

"You can't possibly be asking us to negotiate with terrorists sir." Hyunwoo replied calmly. "I'm sorry, but we can't possibly follow through your operation." Jiyeong dismissed him. "But sir-" "none of your hard-headedness will do here Major. This has to be handled with utmost care and tact. We've got over 50 lives at stake here."  
Jiyeong huffed as if he was talking to kids asking for icecream for dinner.

" Sir, we can't just readily give up a criminal we've spent so much time and money and lost some good men on." Chanyeol spoke this time. "So you suggest we put up a fight and risk losing civilians for that sacrifice that you were well aware of and prepared for captain." Soyou seethed from her position.

Hyunwoo sighed. Chanyeol could not be blamed, baekhyun had lost his arm in that ambush. "What do you suggest doing then?" He spoke,before another debate started. "What they asked of us." She started. Hyunwoo nodded after a beat. Youngbae sighed, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he begrudgingly gave orders. "Lieutenant, make arrangements for the release of Park SeoJoon. Let him brought here overnight. We'll ask for some time from them. In the meanwhile -" "sir, we've got a call from the blue house." Youngjae stepped into the room. "Now what?" Jiyeong grumbled as he strood out. "What are we needed for then sir?" Yoongi scoffed.  
"Captain, I'm trying." Youngbae huffed in response. "We understand sir. We will be in standby." Hyunwoo ushered his team outside.

 

"Hoseok, what have we got?" He turned to the man. Hoseok shifted away from the white board behind him. "All we've got now is the passenger list, staff list and the details of the negotiations." He handed a sheet of paper to Hyunwoo. "We are yet to know of how many men are in there and what ammunitions they possess." Matthew added.

"We need to establish communication with someone on the plane. Somehow." Seungcheol voiced "Think we can get some cleaners in?" "Chances of that working are slim. They would be expecting that. They could blindfold the cleaner. She might not be able to give accurate information. Also, a cleaner being sent in now, when the flight was just prepared for take off will rise suspecion." Yoongi shook his head.

"Matthew, does the name Im Jaebum ring a bell?" He continued without waiting for a response. "And seungcheol,make arrangements for his arrival here." Seungcheol shoot to his feet instantly. Matthew hummed a yes. "Im Jaebum. Professional shooter. Olympian, gold and silver medalist in air rifle, pistol and shotgun." "We got him on the plane." "Bingo!" Hoseok grinned. "He can give us the information we need regarding the ammunition they possess." "But the question still remains, how do we get to them?" Yoongi sighed.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that we have been asked to release Park Seo Joon!! Park Seo Joon! The man we spent years chasing, had to co-ordinate with the north to finally capture him, we lost so many good men!" Chanyeol yelled. "WE lost!! We lost so many good men! They lost nothing, sitting in their glass cabins." He barked. "We are going to try to debug the situation but this is just a plan B. We can't afford to lose innocent lives." Matthew answered. Chanyeol put his hands up in resignation and followed seungcheol out.

"Ahh all of this is brainstorming is making me hungry." Hoseok slumped into his chair. Yoongi raised his head, his eyes meeting Hyunwoo's. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hyunwoo nodded, his lips lifting up. "has food been delivered yet?" Yoongi turned to Matthew.

 

Inside the airplane, namjoon, Jackson and Mark sat together, while Hyolyn, Bambam and Jennie sat together in the other aisle. Jinyoung was pulled into the seats beside Jaebum. Jackson had an arm around mark, rubbing his shoulders gently. He looked over Mark's head to see the girls and Bambam huddled together,hands linked. Bambam was shaking a little but was trying his best to hold it together for the girls. He looked behind, over the head rest, he couldn't spot jinyoung but he found 2 armed men, stalking up and down the aisle, passenger trying hard to avoid eye contact, kids whose faces were mushed into their parents' chest, a few crying and many trembling in their seats, looking around dazzed, just like him. He turned away, pressing his jaws together.

Namjoon had his eyes on one of the men, guarding the cock pit, bouncing his knee absentmindedly. Jacskon placed a free hand on namjoon's knee. He stopped abruptly when Jackson squeezed his knee. Jackson tried to smile at him, but his eyes remained on the man. There was static noise through the headphones. The man's eyes darted to namjoon before peering into the pit. "You!" He turned back to namjoon. "Answer that. Come on." He tugged the pilot to his feet and nudged him to the pit. Namjoon fumbled in. The crew exchanged a look.

 

"You know namjoon's on the plane." Hyunwoo spoke, softly only for yoongi to hear. Yoongi nodded, his gaze focused on the box he was packing. His nimble fingers slipping the paper between the paper napkins. "Yoongi...." Hyunwoo wasn't sure of what to say, so he cut himself off. Yoongi looked up at him. "He'll be fine."

 

Jaebum's eyes remained trained on the man walking up the aisle while another walked down. The gun remained tucked between the waist band of his jeans and his body. He wondered what it was, if he could pull it out, if he could turn the mouth towards them. He looked down at Jinyoung's hand in his when he felt a squeeze. He looked up at the boy. The younger boy shook his head.  
Jaebum raised an eyebrow. Jinyoung jerked his head towards the men and shook his head again. Jaebum blinked at him, face impassive and turned away. He gave their joined hands a squeeze before he stood up, just as the man walked past him. The man turned around on instinct, tugging his gun out and pointed it at him. The man walking down had turned to them as well, guns out. Jinyoung gasped, hands clawing at his arms to tug him back into the seat. Jaebum blinked at the man.

" Just want to use the washroom. " His voice sounded a little rough since his throat had dried up. The man did not lower the gun as he considered jaebum's words. Jaebum turned back to the other man and raised his hands in surrender. Many had turned to look at them. Fear evident in their eyes. The man grunted in response and lowered his gun down, grip still strong. " No funny business."

Jaebum nodded. He glanced at jinyoung who had calmed down a bit, his doe eyes blinking back tears. He almost reached down to cup jinyoung's face in his palms. He walked past the man, reciting the make and serial number- glock 21, Smith and Wesson model 340- in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's beena while haan!?  
> I'm sorry for all those been waiting it sleeping on this. I hope this is good enough, worth the wait!?  
> I just had to add namgi. 
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter or Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo  
> Hi! This is my attempt at a thriller! More of a work to practise other genres but I'm excited for this one.  
> It's gonna be slow. Updates. Action, not so much.  
> My only tip, pay attention to details. 
> 
> Comment make me write faster! Also happy! Also theories! Please come chat with me!


End file.
